Demand and Exchange
by AngelzGrace1
Summary: "Not every sweet, heart-melting gesture was done out of love." A fic based on mutual dependence, because the topic was intriguing to me. Pearlmethyst.


It had been an accidental meeting. One would call it fate, but the two of them did not wish to see it as such.

In fact, it was probably the most pathetic place of meeting that one could encounter another. Many went to bars out of pure loneliness, and that was a fact. An empty, hollow feeling drowned out by beverage and meaningless exchange of words with another equally desperate individual. Of course, not everyone saw it as that, but for Pearl and Amethyst, it was nothing different.

At first, it had been friendly chatter, a rather rare sight. Musing on their oddly similar names and laughing about it, and it had been pleasant, as if talking to an old friend whom you haven't seen since they moved out of town. A couple of drinks, not too many, for both of them desired sobriety and left it at that. It wasn't alcohol that influenced them to talk. From casual, polite questions regarding one's daily life, such as occupation and familial status, it turned personal. Within minutes, Pearl knew Amethyst's secrets, and Amethyst knew of Pearl's issues, ones which she never spoke out loud. And far more than that.

Flirting took place. Of course, neither were experienced nor ready to take that step, especially after such a hearty conversation, but Amethyst was the first one to encourage with cheesy pick-up lines. Pearl had laughed, attempted to deliver something similar. It sounded ridiculous. More hollow laughter, then inquiries about each-other's past relationships. Neither of them was particularly delighted to announce just how much of a failure their life is. The flirting died down, because neither of them knew what to tell each-other. They spent a little while more together, in silence, as if musing over things.

That night, two figures entered Amethyst's little apartment, causing a tiny bit of suspicion from an insomniac neighbor. Pearl stayed that night. And the night after, and the night after that. They rarely spoke, except for the basic 'Good morning', 'Good night', problems of the daily life, or a brief discussion over who's making breakfast, or lunch, or dinner. Sometimes, they collaborated on it, but barely. They spent most of their free time together in silence, either curled up on the couch with a movie flashing on the screen of an old television set, or on the expensive wooden table, inherited by a distant relative, devouring what, despite the effort put in it, was tasteless no matter what.

During the night, they held each-other, and fell asleep that way. Sometimes, they'd greet each-other with a good morning kiss on the cheek, or lips, and a smile. Their life together, though brief, was absolutely not devoid of small romantic gestures every dreamer desired in their life. Because it was romance, and many wished for it, a successful one without quarrels and any kind of hatred. That's what the two had achieved. It had everything. It had romance, but no love.

Not every sweet, heart-melting gesture was done out of love.

Pearl loved surprise hugs from behind. If she closed her eyes, and imagined it was somebody she had really strong, genuinely romantic feelings for, it would bring her satisfaction, and she'd lean into the touch, telling her partner things that would be more genuine if said to somebody else. Amethyst knew, and likewise, she liked to imagine it was perfect. It _was_, in every way but one. They'd get intimate sometimes, then just hold each-other in hollow, increasingly disturbing silence.

Sometimes, they went out together. Grocery shopping was easier with two people, especially given that both frequently forgot about each-other's favourite products when they went out. Sometimes, it was shopping, so one would tell the other how great she'd look in this one dress she really liked, or admire that one silly trinket, which would be bought in a matter of minutes as a little gift of appreciation. Acquaintances would stop by, talk to either one of them as if they were the best of friends, and then inquire about the partner, maybe congratulate, and ask more unnecessary questions. Both of them would just smile their best smiles and hope that the conversation is over soon. They would share the expenses of every little luxury, every bill, every increasingly lonely night.

One day, it ended. Permanence was not a concept properly introduced to the world of emotions.

Like each of their day, it ended quietly. Both of them understood, and Pearl packed her things, officially leaving her life. At first, it stung both of them, because, in a way, they had become a part of each-other. Accepting it was a surprisingly quick procedure. They saw each-other sometimes, whether in that bar again, or just as a random coincidence, where they nodded their head at each-other in acknowledgement, maybe have a quick word with each-other, but never anything different than a 'How are you?' or anything similar. Whatever they've had, it was now reduced to what they were before. Strangers that knew each-other's names.

From then on, it was all the same, except devoid of gestures. Amethyst missed their nights together, just somewhat, because it gave her a vague feeling of accomplishment, of fulfillment, even if it was gone by the start of the new day. Pearl thought of it, too, and often.

There was another happenstance, perhaps the last time they crossed ways. They were still in the same city, as far as they knew, but that had been the official end of everything.

Warm days had just begun popping up, gently reminding everyone of the upcoming summer days. Warm grains of sand, stepped upon by excited children... and two happy pairs that found each-other's gaze from a distance.

Pearl's hand held another, belonging to an individual whose smile shone brighter than the sun and easily infected others, but Pearl most easily. For Amethyst, it was a best friend who left her with hiccups and an aching stomach from laughter, and simultaneously provided her with butterflies daily, weekly, monthly, yearly.

For Amethyst and Pearl, their meeting hadn't been fate. Maybe it was because both of them consistently denied the whole existence of fate. Perhaps either one of them secretly believed in it, but merely didn't accept that their chance meeting was such. The last thing they exchanged was a genuine smile rather than a nod of the head, perhaps signaling remembrance. Or it may have been just a polite gesture.

No matter, it held some sort of significance.

* * *

_To those who are confused about the fanfic, please message me about it and/or at least give me constructive criticism based on something other than the portrayal of romance, which I can and will explain to you. I'm looking at you, rude, cheeky reviewer who didn't bother logging on nor being a tad reasonable._


End file.
